koenokatachifandomcom_es-20200216-history
Shouko Nishimiya
Nishimiya Shoko (西宮硝子''Nishimiya Shōko)'' es un personaje introducido en Koe no Katachi . Ella es la protagonista de la serie. Apariencia Shouko es una chica delgada, de estatura alta, de tez blanca, cuanto era pequeña tenia el cabello a la altura de los hombros, con el tiempo le creció, su cabello es de color rosa obviamente, tiene ojos grandes de color café, normalmente se le ve con su uniforme escolar, que consta de falda a cuadros azules, saco azul, camisa blanca, chaleco color crema, un moño atado al cuello y calcetas negras con zapatos marrones, otras veces se le ve con ropa informal, también pocas veces cambia su peinado pues normalmente lo tiene suelto. Ella siempre o la mayoría de las veces se muestra como una persona feliz y tranquila, siempre ocultando sus verdaderos sentimientos con una sonrisa, pocas veces en el manga se le ve desanimada o molesta. Casi nunca le dice a las personas cercanas lo que piensa o siente en el fondo, con el tiempo logra tener mas confianza en los que la rodean. Personalidad Nishimiya la mayoría del tiempo se muestra tranquila y sonriente, es muy buena con la gente y suele ocultar sus sentimientos con una sonrisa, ella siempre esta pidiendo perdon pues piensa que todo lo malo que ocurre a su alrededor es por su culpa, pocas veces se le ve triste o enojada, ella dice odiarse a si misma por causar problemas y le gustaría haber sido una niña normal, ella muchas veces se imagina como hubiera sido si no tuviera su problema auditivo. Ella realmente sufre una terrible depresión por causa de todo el maltrato que recibió desde pequeña, es tanta su depresión que incluso penso en el suicidio. Es geminis, por lo tanto tiene doble personalidad, nació el 7 de junio y siempre esconde su verdadera personalidad con una simple sonrisa. Historia 'En Teoria:' El nacimiento de Shouko de su edad de 3 meses estaba jugando con los jugutetes y tambores. Ella es incapaz de oirlo a su bebe de Shouko quethumb|Pequeña Shouko se juega tambor Entre el siguiente... En Manga: Una niña sorda de nacimiento transferida al colegio y salón de Shouya. En el pasado, ha debido vivir burlas y maltratos de sus compañeros por su condición y así ha pasado de un colegio a otro. Al llegar, se vuelve víctima de Shouya, quien ve como un pasatiempo el agredirla a diario, esto ocasiona que Nishimiya quiera dejar de vivir. Poco tiempo después que su madre denuncia los abusos, se retira del colegio y es inscrita en un establecimiento especial donde estudia los siguientes seis años hasta que se reencuentra con Shouya, quien desea disculparse antes de suicidarse, sin embargo la amabilidad de la muchacha lo hace cambiar de parecer y comienzan a pasar cada vez más tiempo juntos. Primaria Shouko era un estudiante de intercambio en la clase de Ishida Shouya. Todo el mundo se sorprende al verla hablando a través de palabras escritas en su cuaderno y les dijo que ella es sorda. Shouya pensó que era raro y la pronunció en voz alta todo el mundo sorprendente. A medida que la clase progresa, el tratamiento de todos para Shoko estaba bien al principio. Pero más tarde, la mayoría de las personas a su alrededor estaban haciendo esfuerzos para ayudar a la toma de Shouya creía que estaba frenando la clase baja. Fue cuando su maestro llama a ella durante la recitación y que estaba haciendo tiempo porque tenía que escribir su primera respuesta ya que no puede hablar con propiedad. Los estudiantes a su alrededor tenían que escribir lo que el maestro dice generalmente que contestar en su libro de texto. Por lo general, es o Kawai Miki o Ueno que estaban haciendo el trabajo. Todo el mundo comenzó a sentir que ella los hizo descender después de haber perdido a un concurso coral. Esto dio inicio a las travesuras de Shouya debido a su extraña reacción hacia las personas que actúan como si fueran atendidos cuando se borran los insultos sobre Shoko, pero en realidad eran los responsables de la misma. El acoso comenzó cuando Shouya lee como Shoko durante la recitación. Fue seguido cuando gritó detrás de ella, pensando que sólo estaba fingiendo ser sordo. La intimidación empeoró después Shoko pierde o se rompió ocho de sus audífonos, empujando a su madre a consultar al director sobre el asunto. Después Shouya fue identificado como el agresor principal y quedó intimidado por el resto de la clase, desconocido para él, Shoko se limpió la mesa llena de insultos cada mañana. Y en el momento Shouya espetó a reacciones extrañas de shouko, que pelearon con él con una expresión de felicidad. Después de ese incidente, se trasladó. Clase de las Lenguas de Señas Shouko se sorprendió cuando Shouya la buscó y corrió. Pero después de que él tropezó y cayó, ella tomó su mano y escribió "por qué" en su mano, preguntándose por qué se llegó a aparecer ante ella. Ella se sorprendió más cuando se utiliza el lengua de señas. Shouya mientras hablaba con ella. Su amistad comenzó cuando Shouya saltó cuando se cayó en el puente, tratando de recuperar el viejo cuaderno que usaba para comunicarse, lanzada por su madre. 'En Película:' Amigos: Shoya Ishida Durante la escuela primaria, que era su principal matón. Pero después se encontraron de nuevo en la escuela secundaria, Shouya le pidió ser su amigo en el que se acordó. La ayudó a reunir amigos, pero Shouya era incómodo cuando se encontraron con sus compañeros de clase en la escuela primaria. Shouko continuación, se enamoró de Shouya y una vez confesó a él, pero engañar a la palabra "Suki" (Te amo) a "tsuki" (La Luna). Al final, Shouya quería ser amiga de ella a solas en el que se sentía culpable de que él se siente miserable. Sin embargo, los dos pasan por una serie de acontecimientos que cambian la vida juntos, lo que cambia tanto de sus puntos de vista sobre la vida. Al final, en el evento de graduación, después de la fijación de su amistad con los otros, Shoko y Shouya son retratados por entrar en una habitación tomada por sus manos, una metáfora que van a estar juntos como pareja a partir de ahora. Sahara Miyoko Sahara aprendió el lenguaje de signos de manera voluntaria y ayudó a Shoko durante la Escuela Grado pero después ella se intimidado también, ella dejó de asistir a clase hasta su graduación. Shouya ayudó a encontrar Shoko Sahara durante la escuela secundaria cuando sintió responsable de Sahara víctima de intimidación. Cuando se reunieron de nuevo, gracias a los esfuerzos de Shouya, se hicieron amigos y siempre se reúnen entre sí todos los martes en el puente. Ueno Naoka En un primer momento, Ueno fue el Shouko ayudar a entender la clase durante la Escuela Grado pero ella comenzó a odiar Shokuo después de ralentizar la clase y perdió la competición coro y se convirtió en uno de sus abusadora. Después de reunirse con ella otra vez, Ueno admitió que a pesar de tratar de hacer con ella, ella todavía la odiaba debido a sus acciones tontas. Miki Kawai Kawai y Shoko estaban en buenas condiciones durante la escuela primaria y nunca fue parte de la intimidación, o al menos eso dice. Durante la escuela secundaria, Kawai nunca estuvo en malos términos con Shoko pero hacía a veces acciones que dejaron Shoko fuera del grupo. Nagatsuka Tohiromo Como amigo de Shouya, Nagatsuka considera Shoko su amigo y él apoyó Shouya con su relación con Shoko. Satoshi Mashiba Mashiba interactuó con Shoko de manera normal mientras hablaba y se rió junto con él. Él ayudó a Shoko en conseguir el permiso utilizando la Escuela Primaria Suimon para su película. Después de ver las acciones de shouko, se dio cuenta de su egoísmo. Shimada Él nunca directamente intimidado Shoko igual que cómo era Shouya. Cuando Shouya cayó de su apartamento, Él fue quien le ayudó a llegar al hospital y le dijo a Shoko no decirle lo que hizo. Familia Yuzuru Nishimiya Yuzuru es una de las únicas personas aparte de su abuela, quien ha ayudado a Shoko a través de su pasado / presente. Ella no tiene miedo de defender a su hermana, mientras ella iba a ir tan lejos como empujar a la gente lejos como matones incluyendo la Shouya más joven. Ella ama Shoko muy caro y trata de lo que puede hacer para proteger a su también. Por favor Nishimiya Shouko y su madre no identificado, a quien se conoce como simplemente Sra Nishimiya, tienen una relación de madre e hija muy lejano. Aunque la Sra Nishimiya se preocupa por sus hijas, ella tiene un tiempo bastante difícil expresar esa emoción, para la que trabaja sin parar para mantener a su familia suelta; -exigió cuando Shoko tiene un corte de pelo que iba a ser un atajo como la de un niño con el fin de hacer Shoko parece más fuerte y más intimidante. Una vez que el intento de cortar el pelo de Shoko misma Yuzuru distraer su familia cortando su propio pelo hasta los hombros a ser la fuerte su madre así lo desea. Con el tiempo su corazón se ablanda en el transcurso de la reaparición de Shouya después de que él ha demostrado su cambio, ayudando a sus hijas y estar allí por la madre de la Sra Nishimiya había fallecido. Ito Nishimiya La abuela de ambos Shoko y Yuzuru está muy cerca y más maternal con los dos de ellos y todavía muestra el apoyo extrema por su propia hija a la que ha encerrado lejos de la familia. Ito demostró una gran cantidad de entusiasmo para enseñar tanto niño Shoko y el lenguaje de signos Yuzuru por nacer y una vez más tomar la carga de ser una madre por sus nietos. En One Shot (Piloto): Trivia *Shouko (硝子) es otra manera de leer Garasu (硝子), que significa "cristal" *Shouko es sangre de tipo "A" *Shouko y Shouya comparten el mismo apodo, Shou-chan. *Su cumpleaños es el 7 de junio *Es sorda de nacimiento. *Shouko sobrevive de tener gasa en la cabeza derecha, esto no fue accidentado. *Cuando tenía los 3 años no puede oír que jugaba con un tambor. *Ella se comunica con Lenguas de Señas. *Ella escribe en un cuaderno de notas para hablar con sus compañeras. *Ella estaba en una diferente escuela japonesa por hecho de que no hay grupos de hipocorísticos ni centro de atención múltiple. Sino discapacidad sordera por la Clase de lengua de señas. *Su voz son diálogos "deformes". *Usa 2 aparatos auditivos bilateral; solo queda uno con aparato rojo y molde rojo diamante *La primera vez que la sangre de Shouko aparece,esta desangrada en oreja derecha y en escena de película de ella se mancha de sangre de los sueños de Yuzuru tener dificultades de predicción. *Sufrió de Abusos en su infancia *Fue criada por su madre y su abuela. *Ella se enoja con su Hermana Yuzuru. *Cada Martes llega al puente para alimentar a los peces. *Dijo "suki" y "tsuki" tratando de decir '"Me gusta"' *Intentó suicidarse. *Le pidió perdón a la Mama de Ishida. *El ID de usuario de su correo electrónico nichinichisou0607@mokomo.ne.jp es un juego de palabras de los sonidos iniciales de su nombre y una planta de flor bígaro de Madagascar (日 々 草, nichinichisou en japonés). Errores de Subtitulados En subtitulado de Shouko que subió a portal de anime de debajo la frase de "dialógos deformes" de la clasificación de hacer buenas o malas subtituladas de sorda. [De subtitulada caracter larga gruesa AFLV] [De subtitulada ligera debajo de pantalla JKA] [De subtitulada verde AYT] [De subtitulada amarilla Gnula] [De Subtitulada fan Anime SuneFansub ASF ("La forma de voz")] (En Cinèpolis si subtitulada de buenas traducidas pero bastante menos dialogos sino dejado de doblado KEM Media México en boletos es para oyentes; sino subtituladas es para sordos): *Esa niña Shouko habla a libro de lectura de clase sin subtitulado (AFLV, JKA, AYT, ASF). Y con subtitulado (Gnula). *Shouko habla que lo pide "Amigo" (Son misma de mala subtitulada "deformes" "Amigo AnimeFLV, JKAnime, AnimeYT); "Seamos amigos" (ASF es mal subtitulada deformes verbos y oración "Zeamoz Awi-oz"); decir "Diablos" (Gnula) en inglés lo tradujó "fie-nds". *Cuando abusadora de Shouko a Shouya habla sin subtitulos (AFLV, JKA, AYT); "Me he esforzado." "¡Me he esforzado mucho!" (ASF son mala subtitulada de voz sorda debe dialógo deformes "Be e ecfokchato buzho" "Be e ecfokchato buzho"); con subtituladas (Gnula). *Ella habla a hermana por 2 o 3 veces "Yuju, Yujuwu o Yucu" (Gnula) "Nee-chan" (AFLV, JKA, AYT Falta de subtitutlada "Yuju"); "Yuzu-kun... ¡Hermana!" (ASF es mal subtitulada "Yuzu-kun" "Hermana" por no sabe de honoríficos SuneFan "kun" sino de antes que Ishida contó a señas "niña" decir es hermana menor de Shouko) *Ella habla "lo siento" (ASF ¡Lo siento! 2 veces menos mal dialógos deformes) (Gnula y falta de AFLV, JKA, AYT). *Ella que habla "To whom" de escena a Nagatsuka y Yuzuru en ingles es buena subtitulada por no hubó traducir "A kiel" (Gnula lo soporta pero mal); Todas animes no hay subtitulos. Cuando subtitula de caracter (ASF "¿Con tus amigos en tu nueva escuela?") *Ella habla con la lengua de señas "Sahara" (¿Sa-ha-ra? AFLV, SA-HA-RA? JKA, SA-HA-RA AYT, Sá-ha-ra. Gnula) son buenas caracter separadas de trisilabas; (¿Sahara? ASF) pero mal de caracter juntas de trisilabas. *Ella lo dijo a interpretar subtitulado de lenguas de señas japonesa "¿Qué hago?" (Subtitulado viá Cinépolis). No hay subtitulados de animes *Ella platica a Ishida subtitulado de lenguas de señas "¿De qué esta hablando?" (Subtitulado Cinépolis) pero Shouya habla a interpreta "¿De que estabamos hablando?" de la misma interpreta de ella a él; incluso subtitulada el orden de sinonimos verbal. *Ella habla "Buenos días" decir "Es de madrugada" (Gnula); "¡Despierta! ¡Ya amaneció!" (AFS) pero subtiulada de la voz sorda con aparatos auditivos; (Incluso de subtitulada dialógos deformes estaba mal de la voz sorda "Ez de madtrwucada" "¡Dtezperda!/¡Ia hamakejió!, Sin subtitulada (AFLV, JKA, AYT). *Ella habla "Desayuno" De___no, ahora mismo (Gnula), "El desayuno ya esta listo" (AFLV, JKA, ASF sin sub "ya") "Ya esta el desayuno" (AYT). Pero anime esta mal subtitulada decir "Deaiuno" "Ia ezta kizdto". Lo traduce ingles deformes "Bregbatz"' *Ella habla "¿A donde vas Ishida-kun?" decir "¿Ishida-kun, a donde vas?" (AFLV, JKA) esta mal subtitulada deformes; "¿A dónde vamos Ishida-kun?" ; (ASF) parecida mal subtitulada deformes de verbos no de "nosotros" incluso si bien de "tú" "Ja duonde vamoz Ijida-gun"; "A duonde iguas Ijida-gun" (Gnula) es buena subtitulada deformes. Sin subtitulada (AYT). *Ella habla "Yuzu debe tenerlo, Yuzu quiero comer solo el pan para ella" lo siente mucho de imposible de hablar voz de sorda con aparatos auditivos ("Yucu jue hemtomzes, Yucu zólo o hido arpa kue" ''de Gnula); "Trae muchos, para poder darle de comer a todos" (AFLV, JKA estuve de mala subtitulada deformes ''"Drae wujhoz, paka poter ndalne dwe jonel wa tdodos"); sin subtitulos (AYT); "Seguramente lo pidió para comérselo ella sola" (ASF) esta muy mal subtitulada dialogos deformes "Zejulamede lo pidó paka jonélzeko eya zola." lo que traduce deformes en ingles "Yuju muzt habe id. only wand do ead bi herzelb." *Ella habla "No necesita ir, Ishida-kun" "Ijida-gun, no necesita ir" (Gnula se subtitulada fecuentemente habito); "Ishida-kun, no hace falta que compres" (ASF) se subtitulada mal dialogos deformes "Ijida-gun, nod aje baltda nue jonples"; Todos los animes subtitulado no funciona hablar a ella que dice Ishida usan lenguas de señas. *Ella habla "Es mi voz extraña" que ambas de interpreta lengua de señas "¿Iz mi voiz strannia?" ''(Gnula) sino que la manga son la misma de capitulo 23 "Luna"; "¿No entiendes mi voz?" Todos animes subtitulada deformes esta mal traducida; "¿Mi voz es rara?" (ASF) subtitulada funciona mal deformes ''"Mi voiz ez rala". *Ella se habla lo que encanta a enamorar "...te-o... oo,,, 'ti mo...' '¡Te quiero!" (Gnula) se subtitula automatica que no se escrita en inglés ''"I lige moo"; "Me- gu... Me gustas... o Me gu-stas (suki)" Todos los anime son bastante menos subtiulada demás deformes "Me wuznas o Me Unas" ''este decir " Luna". Además ASF de Texto transparencia arriba "Nishimya está diciendo "好き" (suki - me gusta) pero Ishida entiende "月" (Tsuki - Luna) pero sin subtitulado deforme abajo. *Ella se habla que "Lo siento" (Todos los subtitulos) funcione de deformes no es así; "...Cho lo yento" en realidad de manga "debe decir "...Lo Iendo"... *Esa Ueno lo contó a odia a ella habla en cámara video espia "Ustedes no correcto..." "Me odias a misma" (Gnula) subtitulada deformes son excelentes; ''"Yo... me odio a mí misma..." (AFLV, JKA) se subtitulada deformes esta mal; "Eso... no está bien... Yo sólo... yo me odio a mi misma."" (ASF) subtitulada mal "Ezo... nod eztá bied... Io zólo me hotio a mi mizma"; todavia no subtituldada nadie de cámara espia (AYT). Por la manga decir "Ezz nuy rieferente... Cho... me orio a mí nizma" *Ese Ueno que decir "No eres ninguna una heroína tragica" a golpear Shouko (AFLV, JKA, AYT decir que subtitulos diferentes sinonimos de pretexto pero que "Él no es un héroe") por quién es héroe a Shouko o heroína a Shouya; "¡No quieras ser la trágica heroína" (ASF) En Cinépolis decir subtitulo "No eres ninguna heroína trágica". *De que habla Ueno el caso de subtitulo "Realmente tú solo eres escoria" a ella. "Tu realmente me enfermas" (AFLV), "En verdad me enfermas" ''(JKA), ''"En serio no te soporto" (AYT), "Eres totalmente plaga" ''(Gnula), ''"Tu realmente me molestas" (ASF). Son subtitulada insignificante traducción. En Cinépolis son subtitulado excelentemente igual como manga. *Ella pedi perdon a Sra Ishida subtitulada por 5 veces: "Lo siento" (AFLV, ASF 5 veces); "pe-perdon, perdó-neme, Per-dó-neme, Per-dó-ne-me!, per-dó-ne-me! (JKA), "lo ciento. Yo... yo lo ziento. Lo siento. Lo siento. Lo siento!! (Gnula); "Lo siento. ¡Perdóneme!, ¡Lo siento tanto!, ¡Por favor! ¡Lo lamento!" (Cinépolis). De lo que se difículta de su voz de sorda no son diálogos deformes a llorar de ella por la misma de manera que traducida inglés "s" que "z" "I'b zorry". *Ella habla "Tu puedes cambiara eso ahora, Sahara-san" "Puedes cambiar. ¿Verdad? (AFLV); "Puedes cambiar, no es verdad?" (JKA) "Puedes cambiar. Sahara-san" (ASF); sin subtitulado (AYT).Estos AFLV, JKA, ASF subtitulada deformes son mala traducida sino voz sorda pero AFLV/JKA subtitula "verdad" por su nombre "Sahara" lo elige de error subtitulada; PeliChingona se subtitulada es excelente lo estuve que traducida inglés "Yu bill jange brom now on. Zaara-zan" *Ella se lastima a hablar por tristeza de salvar a Ishida. "Noooo, eso lo es correcto. Por mi culpa, Tu caíste, Yo había totalmente... la culpable. Todo sería mi mejor si dolor, Yo lo vio lejos. Lo siento"; "¡Te equivocas! Si no fuese (AFLV)/fuera (JKA) por mí, tu no hubieras caído en mi lugar. Todo... es mi... culpa. Todos estarían mejor si yo no estuviera. Lo siento/per-dó-na-me" (JKA); (AFLV-JKA) Sino la subtitulada deformes claramente esta muy mal traducida anime (AFLV/JKA) "Zi nod fueze/fueka or mi, du no ubieras aito en mi kucar. Dtodo... ez mi ulpa. Tdoto eztarán meggor zi yo nod eztubiera. Li iendo/per-luo-na-we"; "¡No! Yo nunca he cambiado. Que tu cayeras, es todo mi culpa. ¡Es mejor si sólo desaparezco! son subtiutulada mal deformes "¡Nod! Yo numja e alleraz, ez todto mi ulpa. ¡Ez meggor zo zolo dezapareczho!"; todavía no tiene subtitulada deformes (AYT); Si pero subtitulada "deformes" es muy excelentemente (Gnula) *Ella y Ueno dice "Idiota (Baka)" si lo parecida a grosería (ríe); "Idiota" (AFLV 3 veces) "IDIO-TA" (JKA 3 veces); "TON-TA" (AYT de una vez a Ueno y una vez a Shouko); Ueno dice ¡Tonta!, Shouko dice ¡Ton-ta!, ¡Tonta! (ASF) y 2 veces "Tonta", 1 vez Ton-ta (Cinépolis) Estu-pit! (Ha / ka). Estúpido. (Ba/ka), ¡Estupido! (Baka!) (Gnula). Este subtitulada Ba(は') Ka ('か') "Baka ('ばか')" traducción "japones hiragana" de Lenguas de señas. Sino de caracteres largas "Bakagemashita" decir "Tonta es corta pero traduce de Google "Era ridicula" *Además de resubtitulada español deformes o resubtitulada deformes original de todos subtitulos español con lenguas de señas japonesa por anonblack (manga de Lenguas de señas "Koe no Katachi") via Google de fotos de Josué Ernesto. Frase de Diálogos "Deformes" Manga '' *''...Noku wa, ente buoku no...'' *''Obaa, nnimo, aunaku,,,'' *''¡Teyu...!'' *''¡Horiete mokamb ateu!'' *''Estoy meggor...'' *''Ichida-kuu, ¿aronde vai?'' *''Ella chevia tener... podhía ser ¿qué yuzuu she lo domió?'' *''Ichida kuu, shu no necesitas --sherlo.'' *''mai vox strannia'' *''ICHI- DA- KUU!'' *''¡¡MA UNAS!!'' *''MA UNAS'' *''MA'' *''UNAS'' *''... Cho lo Yento.'' *''Nuy riferente...'' *''Ezz.'' *''Cho... Me orio a mí nizma.'' *''¡Esho no impodta! ¡Da peli eztuvo jenial!'' *''¡Eztuvo jenial!'' -Capìtulo 30.5 *''¡Uerde!'' *''¡Oma!'' *''¡Lula!'' *''Ari...'' -Niña Shouko (Cap. 30.5): *''¡Uuyu! (3 veces)'' *''Ah... ¿¡Oh...?!'' *''¡Uyuu! (3 veces)'' *''Uju'' *''¡Yujuu!'' *''¡oa e eantarse!'' Frase de Diálogos "Deformes del Mundo aliusión" (manga de Shouko Nishimiya) *''¡Huey! ¡Ia Wuastuas, ¿kieles?!'' *''Muias wracias pour prestarmue tiu lewizta Shawawa-zan.'' *''¡Shiao, shiao!'' *''¡Iiiaaa iegamus!'' *''¡Essha kanshion esh weniaaal!'' *''¡Wunas Noushes!'' Frase de Dialógos "Deformes" One Shot *''... Shi, cun da ñau...'' *''Pon... nda lat so...'' Frase de Dialógos "Deformes" Película *''Zentep de zrer zdabborn abe zas zosags.'' *''Mam zize on rmazlas,'' *''Brote no tewnjo indenzon do zecir o iento.'' *''Awi-oz (Diablo)*'' *''Sa-ara I-jo-yo-ko'' *''Daigo maoh bezord...'' *''¡Choy doigg mah bezd!'' *''Yu-cu/Yu-ju'' *''Helwanta (Nee-zhan)'' *''¡Iendo, yo iendo!'' *''¿A kiel? (To whom)**'' *''Sa-Ha-Ra (Lenguas de Señas)'' *''Wuenas díaz.'' *''Ha esdá deaiuno awola.'' *''¿A duonde iguas, Ijida-gun?'' *''Yucu evó dtenerlo hemtomzes. Yucu zólo o hido arpa zu eya mizwa.'' *''Ijida-gun, no nezezita id.'' *''¿Iz mi voiz strannia?'' *''...te-o... oo,,,'' *''ti mo...'' *''¡Me Uztas!'' *''...Lo Yentow...'' *''Udetes nod gorregd...'' *''Be hodio wa mí mizma...'' *''Lo ziendo.'' *''¡Per luo bew me!'' *''Yo... L-lo ziendo tando.'' *''¡Od fjabod!'' *''¡Lo lawendo!'' *''Yu uedes canbari ezo awola.'' *''Zaara-zan'' *''Nooo, edo do ez gorrecto.'' *''Orue mi dulp, yo had nod jambed,'' *''Ju daizde.'' *''Yo ab tubalmente... da... dulbable.'' *''Todo ará erría eggor ci dokorr.'' *''Ib yo vio lejos...'' *''Lo ziedo.'' *''IDIO-TA (Ba/Ka)'' *''¡Idiota! (¡Baka!)'' NOTA*: Los subtitulos *Diablos http://www.peliculaschingonas.org *(To whom) en ingles. Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Mujer Categoría:Lenguas de señas Categoría:Primaria